


Being dorks and being in love

by VeronicaSaeko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Embarrassment, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Hugs, M/M, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaSaeko/pseuds/VeronicaSaeko
Summary: Kageyama e Hinata rimangono chiusi nello spogliatoio del club e condividono un abbraccio.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Being dorks and being in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nexys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexys/gifts).



> DISLCAIMER: Questa one-shot partecipa all'attività di pubblicazione nel gruppo "C'era una volta con un prompt..." su Facebook.
> 
> Prompt: "Haikyuu - KageHina: nascosti nello spogliatoio" - suggerito da Fuuma Efp - raiting verde

L’allenamento ordinario era finito da almeno un’ora e loro due, come sempre, erano rimasti ad allenarsi per più tempo del solito; erano al terzo anno, era inverno, erano riusciti a passare i Campionati Primaverili anche quell’anno, per cui li aspettava una dura preparazione per i Nazionali; persino Tsukishima avvertiva la tensione nel doversi addestrare adeguatamente per quella gara, il che era tutto dire. Ma il freak duo portava quel nome per un motivo: erano una coppia assennata, fissata su ogni cosa che riguardasse la pallavolo, per cui i loro allenamenti duravano, ormai da tempo immemore – a partire dal primo anno –, sin dopo la fine di quelli regolari.

  
Quando Kageyama fece la sua ultima alzata e Hinata la schiacciò a dovere, si guardarono e decisero che era il momento di sistemare la palestra e rientrare, era già buio e nessuno dei due voleva rischiare di rimanere bloccato a causa della neve, che aveva cominciato a scendere a fiocchi, soffici e grandi.

  
Una volta dentro lo spogliatoio, si detersero il sudore più che potevano e si cambiarono in fretta e furia, per poi dirigersi verso la porta. Ebbene, quando Hinata posò la mano sulla maniglia, questa non si abbassò: era bloccata. Il ragazzo dai capelli ramati rimase interdetto e provò nuovamente ad aprire la porta, senza successo. Sentiva lo sguardo di Kageyama pesargli sulle spalle, per cui si voltò e lo fissò con fare interrogativo.

  
-Kageyama, non riesco ad aprire la porta- disse, alzando le spalle.

  
-Questo lo vedo, _boke_ \- rispose stizzito il ragazzo alto.

  
Kageyama si avvicinò alla porta, scostando leggermente Hinata e ripetendo la stessa azione che il suo compagno di squadra aveva fatto poco prima, anche qui senza successo. Hinata nel frattempo aveva cominciato a lamentarsi del fatto che non servisse a niente fare quello che già aveva provato lui, quando l’alzatore si accorse di un particolare importantissimo: la chiave non era nella serratura.

  
-Hinata, dov’è la chiave della porta?- chiese, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla maniglia.

  
-In che senso?-.

  
-Nel senso che la chiave non è nella toppa. Ce l’hai in tasca?-.

  
Hinata controllò nelle tasche della sua giacca e della sua felpa, per poi constatare che no, non le aveva. Cercò anche nel suo borsone e nelle tasche dei pantaloni e no, no, no, la chiave non era lì. Poi, arrivò l’illuminazione: aveva aperto lui la porta quando erano rientrati dalla palestra, era probabile che l’oggetto in questione fosse rimasto lì. Avvicinò l’occhio destro alla toppa, cercando di vedere se ci fosse la suddetta chiave ed effettivamente era visibile nella fioca luce esterna, che a malapena passava nel buco della serratura.

  
-Kageyama, ho dimenticato la chiave attaccata fuori- comunicò al suo amico.

  
- _Hinata-boke_! Lo sai che la serratura è ormai andata, come hai fatto a dimenticarla fuori?!-.

  
La porta aveva quel problema da circa un paio di mesi e, per qualche strano motivo, il custode della scuola ancora non si era occupato di sistemare la situazione.

  
-Non è colpa mia, Bakageyama! Sei tu che stavi continuando a parlarmi di come migliorare le mie ricezioni, mi hai distratto!-.

  
I due cominciarono a bisticciare, quasi dimenticandosi del vero problema; quando si resero conto che nel mentre, il tempo passava inesorabile e nella stanza cominciava a far freddo (era pur sempre dicembre e fuori stava scendendo la neve), decisero di provare a far cadere la chiave dalla toppa per poi recuperarla da sotto lo spazio inferiore della porta; Hinata aveva una matita abbastanza fina da infilare nel buco della serratura e riuscirono a far cadere la chiave al secondo tentativo.

  
Peccato che questa finì troppo lontano dalla fessura della porta dello spogliatoio, per cui fu impossibile recuperarla.

  
Dopo qualche _boke_ e _Bakageyama_ e qualche ulteriore insulto, si risolsero a chiamare Yamaguchi prima e Tsukishima poi, ma nessuno dei due rispose, non seppero bene per quale motivo.

  
-I tuoi genitori sono in città?- chiese dunque Hinata a Kageyama.

  
-No- rispose lui, facendosi tetro –Sono fuori città per lavoro-. 

  
-Mia madre non risponde- disse dunque Hinata, che stava provando a contattarla già dopo non aver ricevuto risposta da Yamaguchi.

  
-Probabilmente, con la neve che sta scendendo, la rete è andata-. Scostarono la tendina della porta ed effettivamente, fuori dalla finestra leggermente opaca, poterono vedere che fuori era certamente tutto bianco; c’era talmente tanta neve che era distinguibile anche al buio.

  
-Ma in qualche modo ti chiamerà!- fece allora Kageyama, passandosi nervosamente una mano tra i capelli scuri.

  
- _Baka_ , lo sai che quando scende la neve così mia madre non si sposta! Sa che rimango sempre a dormire da te, in questi casi- aggiunse poi, aggrottando la fronte. 

  
Azione immediatamente ripetuta dal ragazzo più alto, che si lasciò andare ad un sospiro. Il custode era già passato ad avvertire che sarebbe tornato a casa, per cui ci avrebbero pensato loro, come da routine, a chiudere la palestra e lo spogliatoio; non c’era possibilità che ripassasse per un secondo giro.

  
-Immagino che siamo confinati qui al momento, allora-.

  
-Immagino di sì-.

  
Anche Hinata sospirò, poi decise di andarsi a sedere con la schiena appoggiata alla parete opposta rispetto alla porta, il più lontano possibile dagli spifferi gelidi che arrivavano. Kageyama, dopo esser passato nel microscopico bagno che si trovava nella stanza, andò a sedersi accanto al piccolo schiacciatore, chiedendogli se gli fosse avanzato qualcosa dal bento del pranzo.

  
-No, purtroppo. Ci saremmo dovuti fermare a comprare i nostri meat buns al conbini, come sempre- gli fece notare. Kageyama sapeva che Hinata aveva ragione, ma non voleva dargliela vinta; prese dal suo borsone la borraccia, bevve un po’ e poi la passò al compagno di scuola, certo che nella sua fosse rimasta pochissima acqua. Il ragazzo accettò di buon grado, senza aggiungere nulla.

  
Si alzò anche lui poco dopo per andare in bagno, per poi tornare a sedersi di nuovo, stavolta mettendosi più vicino a Kageyama. Che arrossì. _Violentemente_.

  
L’alzatore del club di pallavolo del Liceo Karasuno aveva infatti realizzato di avere una cotta, più che prepotente, per il suo rivale-compagno di squadra-nonché migliore amico, almeno negli ultimi sei mesi; era qualcosa di nuovo, che si era andato ad aggiungere al suo amore per la pallavolo, per cui non riusciva a trovargli una collocazione precisa; tutto ciò che amava andava di pari passo con la pallavolo, per cui Hinata ne era diventato un complemento naturale. Non essendo ancora ben certo di ciò che provava, avere lo schiacciatore centrale così in prossimità non faceva altro che aumentare le sue probabilità di avere un infarto.

  
-Ehi, Kagayama- disse ad un certo punto Hinata.

  
C’era stato un silenzio leggermente imbarazzante, pochi minuti prima.

  
-Dimmi, _boke_ -.

  
-Penso che se ci coprissimo con i nostri giacconi a mò di coperte, potremmo stare più caldi-.

  
-Ma non ci bastano nemmeno per noi due separatamente- fece notare Kageyama.

  
-Forse se ci stringessimo di più, potrebbe andar meglio- aggiunse Hinata, arrossendo visibilmente anche lui.

  
Questo fatto non sfuggì a Kageyama, che, se possibile, sentì le guance diventare ancora più bollenti. Il ragazzo non aggiunse niente, semplicemente annuì, si tolse il giaccone, mentre Hinata faceva lo stesso, e allargò le braccia, per fare segno all’amico che lo avrebbe accolto. Il ragazzo fissò i suoi grandi occhi castani in quelli blu dell’alzatore, sorrise e si accocolò sul suo fianco sinistro, mentre Kageyama gli passava il braccio attorno alle spalle. Si portarono le gambe verso il petto e si coprirono con i giacconi, racchiudendo il calore all’interno di quella bolla fatta di piumini invernali e fianchi condivisi.

  
Non era la prima volta che si ritrovavano in spazi così ravvicinati, viste le innumerevoli volte in cui entrambi si erano addormentati l’uno sulla spalla dell’altro sul pullman che li portava ai training camp, o le volte in cui ai suddetti training camp i loro futon erano posizionati l’uno accanto all’altro, o tutte le volte che rimanevano a dormire ognuno a casa dell’altro. 

  
Eppure era la prima volta che condividevano un abbraccio (per quanto dettato dalla necessità contingente), nascosti dagli occhi di tutti, nel freddo silenzio invernale di uno spogliatoio, insieme ai loro stessi demoni, che pure condividevano entrambi, a loro insaputa.

  
Perché anche il cuore di Hinata batteva all’impazzata, esattamente come quello di Kageyama, anche le guance di Hinata arrossivano a causa di improvvise vicinanze date dagli stessi allenamenti assieme, anche Hinata non sapeva bene come gestire i propri sentimenti, per cui li reprimeva in un angolo della mente, senza però riuscire a controllarli del tutto.

  
-Oy, Hinata- chiamò ad un certo punto Kageyama.

  
-Ah?-.

  
-Avevi ragione, siamo più al caldo, così- convenne, sospirando.

  
-Cosa sento, il Re del Campo che ammette la sconfitta?-.

  
-Smettila, _boke_. E comunque, non ammetterò mai una sconfitta con te-.

  
-Vorrei ben vedere, ‘Yama. Siamo rivali, non dimenticarlo- affermò Hinata, ridacchiando.

  
Si aggiustarono entrambi meglio che poterono e mentre Hinata si lasciava avvolgere dal calore del ragazzo che lo stava abbracciando, Kageyama affondava il viso tra i riccioli ribelli del centrale, lasciandosi andare al contatto. Con la chiave, la bufera e i cellulari ormai dimenticati, si addormentarono, scaldandosi l’un l’altro.

  
***

  
Quando Yamaguchi e Tsukishima giunsero alla porta dello spogliatoio, il mattino seguente, notarono la chiave a terra e si guardarono interrogativi; nessuno dei due aveva fatto caso alle chiamate ricevute dai loro due compagni di classe la sera prima. Yamaguchi la prese, fece scattare la serratura con un po’ di difficoltà, visto che era rimasta bloccata; quando entrarono nello spogliatoio, l’unica cosa strana che notarono fu un fagotto di cappotti appoggiato alla parete opposta, da cui spuntavano due chiome, una scura come la notte e l’altra brillante come il giorno.

  
-Hinata! Kageyama!- corse a svegliarli Yamaguchi, preoccupato.

  
I due ragazzi intorpiditi si destarono e guardarono confusi il loro compagno, che nel frattempo stava chiedendogli se avessero passato lì tutta la notte. Alla risposta affermativa, Tsukishima commentò, con il suo solito sorriso mellifluo e malizioso:

  
-Quando dicevo di trovarvi una stanza, non intendevo che doveste nascondervi nello spogliatoio-.

  
I due arrossirono di nuovo e risposero con un sonoro –Stai zitto!- in sincrono, mentre si alzavano in contemporanea e uscivano a passo di marcia dalla stanza del club, quasi dimenticandosi i piumini invernali (almeno sino a che non si resero conto di quanto facesse freddo fuori).

  
-Tsukki! Smettila!- rincarò Yamaguchi, facendo però fatica a trattenere le risate.

  
Era decisamente difficile ignorare quanto i due stessero girando attorno alla loro tensione irrisolta come fanno i leoni con le prede ed era decisamente difficile che Tsukishima si lasciasse sfuggire occasione per ricordarglielo.

  
Hinata e Kageyama si guardarono ancora un attimo ed entrambi scossero la testa, nascondendo un sorriso: il calore nascosto nei loro cuori e condiviso in un abbraccio in quella fortuita notte d’inverno era decisamente difficile da nascondere e dimenticare.


End file.
